<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's hard to hide the truth (once you've been inside my head) by Cami_writings, Smilininmysleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003006">it's hard to hide the truth (once you've been inside my head)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami_writings/pseuds/Cami_writings'>Cami_writings</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilininmysleep/pseuds/Smilininmysleep'>Smilininmysleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2x16, F/F, Hosie, Legacies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami_writings/pseuds/Cami_writings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilininmysleep/pseuds/Smilininmysleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope takes another breath before speaking; “While we were in your head… while you were the pig…” The shorter girl struggles to find her words, trying to use her hands to express the thoughts in her head. “You said some things to me…” </p><p>“Hope.” Josie cuts her off. “I said those things because I didn’t want you to know it was me. It wasn’t safe for you to know. I’m sorry if they offen-”</p><p>“Even about the kiss?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's hard to hide the truth (once you've been inside my head)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place on 2x16, after Josie has the dark magic removed from her. Hope wakes up after the dark magic was lifted and went to check on Josie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After everything that has happened, Josie needs a break from magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be able to trust herself to use magic once again, she knew that it would take some time. She turns the coin over in her hands, staring at the engraved picture and debating on the right decision for this moment. Finally deciding, Josie places the coin in the center of her palms, and whispers a spell. Her hands glow red for a moment, and she feels her power transfer to the coin. Into her piggy bank it goes, reminiscent of the character she recently played in her subconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is startled by a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Josie says, turning away from the nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slowly opens up to reveal Hope standing there, hair wet from being fresh out of the shower (which Josie assumes is a nice feeling after being stuck in a subconscious for the past few days) wearing comfortable sweats and a Salvatore logo t-shirt. She looks relaxed but tired, and Josie begins to feel hints of subtle nervousness building in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… I came to check on you.” Hope’s voice is low and cautious, and she smiles to show Josie her sincerity. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Josie states, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Just really tired from everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope walks into the room towards Josie, closing the door behind her. Josie watches Hope make her way to her side, walking slowly as though the day has caught up with her in much the same way it has for Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Josie asks, moving over on her bed so Hope can take a seat. Hope seems to slump down onto the bed with exaggerated force, bringing her feet into her lap in a criss-cross so that she can face Josie more directly. The action makes Josie have to hold back a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t the one with dark magic inside of me!” The auburn-haired girl chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a fair point.” Josie smiles and looks up at Hope, “Thank you… for coming for me.” They take a moment just looking into each other’s eyes, relishing in the soft silence and peace of the moment. Josie looks away first, a blush forming on her cheeks. When she looks at Hope once more, the auburn-haired girl has a soft smile on her lips and is looking down at her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would do the same for me.” Hope raises her head to meet Josie’s eyes. “I’m just glad you are okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls sit in silence for another minute or two. Josie is glad that she has some company, but can tell that Hope is holding back from asking something that is on her mind, so Josie waits. After a few moments, Hope takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jo asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope takes another breath before speaking; “While we were in your head… while you were the pig…” The shorter girl struggles to find her words, trying to use her hands to express the thoughts in her head. “You said some things to me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope.” Josie cuts her off. “I said those things because I didn’t want you to know it was me. It wasn’t safe for you to know. I’m sorry if they offen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even about the kiss?” Hope blurts out suddenly, interrupting Josie and causing her to back away a little bit in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The brunette hadn’t stopped to think about that part yet. She didn’t think Hope would even remember it. Deep down, she knows that she wanted Hope to have kissed her, but said it as the pig on a whim. She didn’t think the tribrid felt the same way, even if she hoped she did. They never really got to discussing the conversation where Josie told her about the crush she had a few years back; the one that caused a gay panic so intense Josie </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned down Hope’s room</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After all, after that day everything went south really fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… maybe not that part,” Josie says shyly, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. There’s a few moments of silence in which Josie has her head down, but finds a small smirk on Hope’s face when she gains the courage to look back into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you wanted me to kiss you?” The auburn-haired girl raises an eyebrow in what seems to be some sort of amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… maybe,” The taller girl shrugs. “You know I had a crush on you when we were younger.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That kind-of-maybe-never went away, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josie thinks to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope looks away, blushing slightly as if she was gearing up to say something unexpected. “Right… well… if we are being honest,” Hope takes a deep breath and exhales in a high-pitched whisper, “Iusedtohaveacrushonyoutoo.” The words come out in a long, rushed jumble, which causes Josie to ask Hope to repeat herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope takes another breath to ground herself. “I used to have a crush on you too,” she says calmly (though Josie can still see a hint of pink coloring her cheeks), “When we were fourteen. I told Lizzie when there was this monster that fed on lies and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and - “ Hope falls silent, apparently at a loss for words once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie has to put in quite a bit of effort to make sure her jaw doesn’t drop. Hope is looking away, but Josie feels like she’s never seen Hope more clearly than she does right now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you knew I was the pig…,” Josie breaks the silence moments later, “Would you have kissed me when I asked?” She looks at the auburn-haired girl who has a flushed pink across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope looks up tentatively, as if judging the situation and how Josie is feeling all at the same time. They lock eyes for a moment and it feels like the world has stopped. Josie slowly places her hand closer to Hope’s, brushing her pinky against the tribrid’s, who without hesitation takes the brunette’s hand in her own and intertwines their fingers gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I would have known it was you sooner.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really hope you all enjoyed it. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>